


Back at It Again

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #late night stories, Crack, Don't Ask, Gen, damn daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony keeps up with the latest trends.</p><p>Warning: Language</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back at It Again

The Avengers team sat around the conference table at SHIELD HQ. Fury was briefing them on a new villain, Daniel Snubbs, who had commited a series of crimes. He had robbed major banks, killed, stolen, and kidnapped. The complete package. 

He shouldn't have been a problem that the Avengers needed to worry about, but this guy was good. He hadn't been caught, and he was sending serious threats to politicians. Fury finished off the briefing by showing the team a news clip about the much feared Daniel Snubbs. 

A lady reporter appeared on the screen. "Good evening New York, I'm Fiona Winters with tonight's report on the happening of the Big Apple. We'll start off with a major issue. Criminal Daniel Snubbs is on the lose. This man has commited serious offenses including robbery, threatning major officials, and even one case of murder. Snubbs recently kidnappd young woman Wanda Frisk, but released her after one day, saying to Frisk, "You're too much to deal with." Yesterday, he kidnapped another young woman Giana Stone, but she was released from his hold today. Stone and Frisk both told police that Snubbs used the stereotypical white van to kidnap them. Now, Snubbs is being searched for by NYC police, but the NYPD may reqiuire the help of some super powered people if they wish to capture Daniel Snubbs, who has been on the lose for 5 years."

The clip cut out. Steve looked and Fury, and was just about to talk, when Tony suddenly spoke up. "All I can say is......." He grinned at Clint, who smirked back, knowing something great was about to happen. 

"Damn, Daniel! Back at it again with the white van!" Clint howled with laughter while Fury growled. Natasha bit back a snicker, while Steve just looked confused. Bruce, who had gone on a bathroom break, re entered the room to find this. 

He looked around in confusion, and then saw Tony's satisfied smirk. He sighed. "What did you say, Tony?"

He and Clint smirked and chorused together: "DAMN DANIEL! BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE WHITE VAN!" 

"OH MY LORD TONY."

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so, sorry for creating this. I don't know! Anyway, I've had this idea ever since I saw this vine using the whole "Damn, Daniel!" trend. It was this kidnapper named Daniel on the news, and this guy was like, "Damn, Daniel! Back at it again with the white van!" And I thought that it sounded like something Tony would come up with. 
> 
> And I know this trend isn't really relavant anymore, but whatever. 
> 
> Peace out!


End file.
